The Snakehole Lounge
The Snakehole Lounge is known as "Pawnee's Sickest Nightclub", located on Burnham Avenue in Pawnee, Indiana. It's open from 7 p.m. to 12 a.m. Tuesday through Wednesday and 7 p.m. to 2 a.m. Thursday through Saturday. On Sundays and Mondays, the club is rented out for children's birthday parties and substance abuse meetings. Thursdays are ladies' nights at the Snakehole, and ladies get 2 for 1 drinks. Tom Haverford launched his high-end VIP exclusive drink, SnakeJuice, at the Snakehole Lounge in the episode "The Fight". Drink Menu *Signature Cocktail: Sweetums Fizz : This sweet fizz will tingle your nose and energize your body -- legally. My go-to drink in the VIP area. :: 1+ oz fruit-flavored vodka :: 4 oz club soda :: 1/2 oz lime juice :: 1-15 splashes of Sweetums High-Fructose Corn Syrup : Combine ingredients and shake. Serve straight up in a Sweetums Syrup-rimmed martini glass. Sweeten to taste. Drink and repeat all night long. *Featured Drink: Medusa's Revenge : A giant, rum-filled concoction with many straws for sharing, or quick solitary consumption. *Featured Drink: Pawnee Sunrise : Inspired by the color of the sky the morning of the 1906 Pawnee Bread Factory Fire. Who knew burning flour and yeast looked so orangey green? *Signature Cocktail: The Haverford Boilermaker :: 1/8 shot of whiskey :: 1/2 glass of light beer :: 3 glasses of water : Grab a seat at a bar stool. Carefully drop the 1/8 whiskey shot into the beer, ensuring the shallow level of beer doesn't shatter the shot glass. Shoot back the mixture, using as many gulps as you need to empty the glass. Immediately follow with three glasses (24 oz) of water. Do not stand up for twenty minutes. *Featured Drink: Hiss Juice : Shed your skin with this shot, a cranberry version of Sex on the Beach. Almost as good as the real thing. Snakejuice Recipes *'Slithery Russian' : This tastes like if a hot Russian spy and a badass snake got it on... in a world where fictional woman-on-snake hookups were pleasing, and could somehow be served over ice. :: 1 oz SnakeJuice :: 1 oz vodka :: 1 oz cream Splash of Sweetums High-Fructose Corn Syrup :: 1/4 cup of ice : Combine ingredients and shake well. Sip slowly and slither over to your prey. *'Hiss Cream Soda' : Ladies - are you tired of the same old boring "lady drinks" you're always ordering? Try this super-sweet concoction, guaranteed to bring a smile to your face and power to your dance moves. (Also guaranteed to make you need a designated driver, so plan accordingly.) :: 2 oz SnakeJuice :: 1.5 oz whipping cream :: 4 oz soda water :: 3 maraschino cherries : Shake SnakeJuice and whipping cream vigorously; pour over ice. Add soda water, garnish with cherries, and begin drinking. The next time you look at your watch, it will be three hours later. *'The Forked Tongue' : My go-to drink on a cool night. :: 1-2 oz SnakeJuice :: 6 oz hot cocoa :: 1 tablespoon whipped cream : Add SnakeJuice to hot cocoa, stir well, and top with whipped cream. The hot cocoa will soon warm you up, and the SnakeJuice will soon impair your speech to a level that people will think you have a forked tongue. Investors *Tom Haverford - Promotions Director *Jean-Ralphio Saperstein *Donna Meagle References Category:Locations Category:Season 2 Locations Category:Season 3 Locations Category:Season 7 Locations